What Am I Really?
by NoodlesInWonder
Summary: A baby of the 13th Squad Captain gets stolen in a plot that would unfold many years later. Then when she meets up with a spirit she and her best friend find themselves getting into a whole bunch of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I'm new here and I hope that you enjoy this one! Also just want to say thanks to my friend Amy for helping me with the grammer a lil bits!**

--------

The cold air swirled around them as the cool night air touched their faces. They stood in the human world, all 10 of them.

"Captain Jushiro Ukitake!" said a voice belonging to a girl with short black hair. "The hollows are coming!" Her voice started to become loud as she turned to her Captain.

"I see…" said the tall white haired man that stood in front of the girl running up to him, and then stopping to a halt. "What direction is it, Rukia?"

"It…" she stopped and turned her attention to the sound of crying.

The entire group did this as well. There a Soul Reaper stood holding a small bundle holding a crying child. The Soul Reaper smiled nervously at them all.

"Umm…" said the orange haired girl looking down at the bundle that she held. "I'm so sorry Captain Jushiro Ukitake!" She yelled causing the baby to cry harder.

"What are you doing Kiyone Kotetsu!" yelled a man next to Jushiro Ukitake, who had turned to look at the man. "Why are you yelling?! You'll wake up the Captain's daughter!"

"Me yelling?! You're the one yelling Sentaro Kotsubaki!" She pointed at him yelling louder.

The two who were yelling didn't notice the others who sweat drooped around them, all but the Captain that is.

The only thing that stopped there yelling was the sound of a Hollow coming their way. They all stopped to look at the huge Hollow that stood before the small town.

"Kotetsu, Kotsubaki please keep your voices down the Hollow is coming this way. We can't have her here… The Hollow only found us when it heard her…" said the Captain.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Captain! Forgive me!" yelled the two.

The Hollow yelled once more. Kotetsu ran off with the child, while the others took out their swords.

But deep in the shadows hidden by the trees stood a figure. The figure had a smile on their face as he ran off in the direction of the two heading off in a different direction.

The girl stopped far away from the scene where she stood there cradling the baby in her arms trying to hush the baby that lay their crying.

"Oh please! Stop crying! The Captain will be so upset to see his daughter crying!" She said in a panicked tone.

The baby stopped crying after some time. Relieved by this she sighed. She then started to head back, but soon stopped when a Hollow's voice came from behind her. As soon as she had turned to face it there stood about 4 Hollows.

"Oh no!" She said looking around. "I have to fight them…" She said looking around then back to them. She slowly bent down and put the baby on the ground. Then she stood up. She took her sword out and attacked them.

As she swung her sword she was unaware of the person that had come out of the shadows, finally approaching the child on the ground. The child started to cry as she was picked up. But once the girl fighting the Hollow looked back to suddenly hear the sound stopping and the child gone from sight.

-

-

((Year's Later))

-

-

"Is class over yet?" said a girl that sat on her chair in her History Class.

"Oh come on! It's the start of the day…" said her friend standing in front of her desk.

"Besides there is only a few more days of school," said another friend who also stood in front of her desk.

"Ya I know… It's just that… Well…" She lay her head down on her desk, her arms being used as pillow as she laid her head there.

"Oh I got it…" said the first friend that had spoken. "It's the dance tonight isn't it? You are waiting of the rumors aren't you?"

"Rumors?" said the other friend.

"You bet! There's a bunch of rumors going around that the other school is going to try and prank us during the dance…"

"Oh you mean like in the movies?"

"What movies?"

She looked away from her friends and to the door. There the teacher walked into the class room, his head held high as he looked around the room.

"Alright everyone, take your seats!" He said walking over to his desk, not daring to take his eyes off the class. "I'm your new teacher… Now you all know my name… Its right there on the board…"

'_He doesn't seem pleasant at all…' _

"Now class you will all write a paper about your selves… I don't care what it is about or what you base it off of as long as you put some thing down… I mean that relates to you… A sport you may like that relate to your personality… Something like that…"

'_Oh cool!'_ She smiled to her self.

"Than you will all percent you papers…"

A look of fear over took her. _'No! No! Not cool! So not good!'_

She slowly took out a clean piece of paper and took a pencil out and started to write.

**My name is Mika Tsukiko. Mika means Moon and then Tsukiko means Moon Child. I am 15 years old. My best friends are Akahana and Takai. **

She stopped. She didn't know what to put next. There wasn't much to say about her. She would put what she liked but she didn't want to the class to laugh at her.

She looked up from her work and looked around the class, hoping that some thing would give her an idea of what to put down.

'_There is really not much to say about me… I'm not very tall, I'm a bit… But I don't know really… I don't know what to put down…' _

She thought almost half of the class on what to put. But soon the class time he gave then to work on it soon came to an end and she had not put any thing down.

"You will all come up now…" He looked around. "You…" He had pointed to Mika. She looked down at her paper. Panicking as she took the paper in her hands. "Stand up…" He said. She stood. "Now come to the front of the class…" The class laughed at her and she slowly walked to the front of the room.

"It wasn't that bad…" Akahana said trying to make her feel better.

"Ya…" Takai smiled. "I'm sure the class will all forget that you tripped and landed on a desk and broke it…" he was cut off.

Akahana gave him a look saying to not say any thing more. He looked away.

They all sat outside on the ground, under a tree and in the shade.

"It was a nightmare!" She said.

"Don't worry…" Akahana smiled and stood up. "Come on, I know what will make every one fell better…" She ran off and the two stood up and raan after her.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Rate if you want! The next one will be out soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! OMG I am so happy that I got lots of readers on my last one, and I hope you all enjoy it.

"This is the best!!" They all cheered to one and other as they sat there in the ice cream shop, as they ate what was left of there ice cream.

They were happy to be out of school. The last day of their classes for the semester had come at last. Tonight was their dance at school to.

"So are you going with any one Akahana?" She asked her friend.

She looked over to her and smiled. "Well maybe… You'll have to see…"

"Aww come on-Wait is it…" She had an evil smile on her face.

"Who?" Takai looked at both of them confused as he sat their.

As Akahana started to talk, Mika took a spoon full of ice cream which had never reached her mouth. There was a howl out side the shop.

Mika stopped and put the spoon down and turned her head to the door.

"Hey what's wrong?" Akahana asked.

She didn't move.

"Hello? Hello? Mika?" Akahana waved at her.

But she still didn't move. "Didn't you hear that?"

They looked confused. "Hear what?" They said.

The howl came again.

"That! Didn't you hear it?" She looked to her friends who where staring at her strangely.

"Are you felling ok?" said Takai.

"Of course I am…"

But she wasn't sure. She could hear the howls coming from out side. She even heard screaming. But no one could hear this only her.

She looked back at the door one more time as Takai started to talk about his day of school. Mika smiled to her self.

'_I wonder what that was…'_

"Help me!"

"Come back here!"

She stopped as a girl ran by the door being chassed.

She quickly stood up causing both her friends to stop and look at their friend.

"Do you hear that!? Look that girl is being chassed!"

"What!?" they yelled.

She ran out the door, soon followed by her friends who had paid for the ice cream. She ran out the door looking around to see where she was. She soon found her running towards the park.

"Mika," Takai yelled. "What are you talking about?"

She looked back at them. "Right there, don't you see?"

They both looked around, but soon looked at one and other then back to her.

"Umm…"

'_They don't see this?'_

She looked back to the scene, and then started to run.

"Mika," Takai yelled. "What are you doing…?"

She didn't answerer. She couldn't help but think about what was going on.

Akahana just stood their looking around for some sign of what was happening.

Mika came to the park and saw the girl running away. The creature was casing after her.

She stood there for a moment. She watched as the young girl ran from the creature. She started to climb a tree. Looking down now and then to make sure she wouldn't be caught.

'_What is that?'_

It had a mask on its face and stormed around, swinging its arm rapidly at the surrounding area trying to knock the small child out of the tree.

She gulped. _'What should I do? It's huge! But I can't let that child get hurt…'_

She began to run forward when her friend's words started to play in her head.

Hear what?

What are you talking about?

She started to walk slowly until she came to a stop. Looking down at her feet she sighed.

'_Could I be imaging this? No one else saw or even heard it...'_

"Help me!" She looked up to see the young girl who was now sitting high up in the tree. She was looking right at her. "Help me pleas! Somebody! Anybody"

"Ha ha ha… No one can hear you… no one will save you…" The creature said. It started laughing and the young girl cried and yelled for some one. "Now I will kill you!"

"Hey!" She yelled and ran at it, she picked up a sick that lay on the ground next to the swing seat that she passed that was half way up.

With a powerful punch the creature knocked the tree down, and the young girl screamed. She held on for dear life as the tree started to clasp. The creature turned to Mika as she ran at his a throw the stick she was holding at the back of its head. With this the young girl looked up at the girl as the creature turned to face her.

Mika ran around the tree before it fell.

"Jump down!" She told her.

The young girl looked at her and nodded her head and jumped over to the side that she was on as the tree fell.

She took the girls hand._ 'I can fell her hand… It has to be real... But then…?' _She shock her head as the girl tugged on her shirt. She looked over to the creature that now ran towards them. "Let's go!" With that she ran and the girl nodded her head and ran next to her.

The creature howled at them and took off after as they let go of each others hand.

"What is that?" She turned her head to the small girl.

She turned her head back to her. "I don't know… It just started to chase me after I died…"

"What?" Mika's eyes grew wide.

But she didn't have time to ask her more as they ran into an ally and a wall stood before them.

They turned around but the creature stood their. Laughing to it's self, as it slowly approached them.

"So now I get two meals… It's a good this I came after you girl…"

The girl grabbed Mika's hand as the creature started to run at them.

Mika looked away closing her eyes, as the young girl closed her eyes shut.

'_So this is the end? How can it be?'_

Her life started to flash before her closed eyes as she remembered her life. Her mother her father her annoying brother and her older sister who was now in collage.

She waited for the blow to commonest. But it never came, only the sound of the creature screaming in pain and another voice.

Her eyes slowly opened as she saw the creature and two others. They both wore black kimonos and held swords in their hands.

Both were boys but one with short black hair, and the other was a boy with strangely colored red hair. She watched in amazement as the two boys swung their swords at the creature that now fell to the ground in pain. But the girl squeezed her head causing her to look down at the young girl. And started to pull her away from the back of the ally way.

"Let's go…" She whispered and ran; the young girl nodded her hand and held her hand even tighter then before as they both ran out past the fight barley getting hit by the creature who kept on falling to the ground after every blow. She stopped once more when they where almost out. She turned back to look one more time. But the creature soon started to spill blood and she quickly turned away knowing she would get sick if she saw it. So she ran with the young girl as fast as they could go until they reached her house.

"Vice Captain, Renji Abarai!" The boy yelled. "Where did spirit go?" The boy looked behind him after the creature fell again.

Renji looked behind him still holding his sword up to see no one but the boy was standing behind him. "Grate they left…" He said knowing that if the sprit was not found and soon, the spirit would die…


	3. Chapter 3

The two girls panted as they came to a slowly passé. Still holding hands they stopped and Mika leaned against a fence holding a hand to her chest. The young girl just stood their rubbing her tears off her pale face.

After a moment of processing ever bit of detail that had just taken place in front of Mika's eyes, and the young girl's eyes. She looked over to her. She studied her closely. The girl looked up at her, looking at her closely and doing the same thing that Mika was doing to her. They stood in a quite long yet peaceful pause as they took in each others futures.

Finally she bottled up enough encouraging and asked the young girl what was really on her mind. "You said you where dead, didn't you?" The young girl blinked and looked away slowly as tears consumed her eyes again. "I'm sorry!" Mika said felling horrible for asking her. "I just-I didn't mean to... I'm sorry!" She said in a panic.

The young girl looked up at her. "I can't find my mommy or daddy... I want to go home but I can't..." She started crying even harder.

It took Mika a moment to think about what her next move should be. She slowly got off the fence and knelled down to her putting a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder. "It's alright..." She said taking her hand away from the girl. "I'll help you find them, I promise you..." The young girl looked at her and rubbed her eyes.

"Really"

"Really" She smiled. "Now could you tell me where they might be?"

She took a while. "Well their alive.. My mommy and I were separated... My mommy left to get on a plane..."

"And daddy?" She tried engorging her to go on.

"I don't know..."

She sighed. "Well I can't help you get on a plane..." She said and the girl started to cry. She panicked. Quickly trying to figurer out what to do an idea had hit her. "But why don't you come home with me..." she smiled…"I can help you out..." She smiled and the girl looked at her.

"Really"

"You bet... You can tell me more once we get to my house... Theirs lots of room seen my older sister Rai went off to collage in the Tokyo... So we could probably let you stay in her room..."

Mika was about to open her mouth but the girl was over filled with joy and hugged her. "Thank you!" She cried.

But once she hugged her Mika felt some thing on the young girl. She put her arms slowly around her and hugged her back. But once the girl pulled away after a while her eyes grew big as she saw a chain on the young girl's chest.

_'Whats that?'_ She thought as she stood up not wanting to take her eyes off the strange thing.

"Where do you live?" She smiled.

She shook her head and looked at her. "Oh! I actually live a few miles away from here, come on..."

-

-

-

-

-

The two girls walked in a long quite pause. It wasn't uncomfortable for the girl seens she was happy and humming a small tone. But for Mika it was always uncomfortable being with people she had not met before. She was not the kind of person to talk to new people and find it ease to find a topic to talk about.

After a while they had finally come to a small light blue house with a bunch of flowers surrounding it. The girl awed as she gaped at it.

"This is where you live?" She smiled.

"Yep... This is home..." She walked in. Throw the gated fence door, holding it open for the small child to walk throw. Once the girl came in she shut the gate and locked it. "So what's your name?" She said trying to make small talk.

The young girl smiled up at her as she kicked her feet and caused a random rock to go flying a few inches away from the original spot. "It's Mimi Lee..." She said cheerfully. "What's yours?"

She looked at her and tried to smile, but failed miserable which made the girl chuckle. "Its Mika Tsukiko."

The girl chuckled again. "That's a funny last name... Mika Tsukiko..." She chuckled.

The girl looked away embarrassed by her last name. "Well it's an odd name I know but I wasn't the one that came up with it... (I did... I think... Lol) so don't blame me..." She looked away felling as if she was being rude.

It was quite for a moment; as the girl looked around and sat down to play with a small leaf that had just fallen causing her to turn her attention it. She sat down poking it and smiling to her self. She was very cheerful and this made Mika smile a real smile this time.

_'Its always hard to lose some one press to you.. I know it is, I lost a dear friend in an accident.. Well he didn't die a car almost hit him and his parents thought this town was to dangerous so they moved. I still talk to him but only some times when I have the chance...'_ Her smiled faded as a thought came to her mind. _'But to die and roam the earth and to add to that no being seen and even being chased after is hard to... She seems to be happy.. But I wonder when she died...? She doesn't even have a scratch on her... I wonder why that is?' _She smiled and walked over to her and knelled down to her hugging her legs tight to her chest as her feet balanced on the hard grassy ground. "So would you like to come in then? Ummm..." She had forgotten her name.

"Sure! Mika Tsukiko!" She stood up and ran to the door. She did the same thing but only walked.

The young girl waited at the door for her, not wanting to seem to egger to go inside.

-

-

-

-

-

Mika unlocked the door with the key she pulled out of her backpack after fuddling with it.

She slowly opened the door and pushed it open with both hands while one hand held the key. "Come on it..." She thought harder to remember the girl's name.

The young girl nodded and walked on it. Her mouth in aw as she did so. Her head truning right to left as she looked around, as Mika closed the door then the girl raised and eye brow.

The girl spun around in a circle as she slowly looked up at the ceiling.

Mika thought of this as odd seen it was just an old regular house, their was really nothing that was special about it, all but the fact that now a spirit that only she could she lived their with her and along with some of her family.

"So are you... hungry?" She asked not wanting to be rude if she couldn't eat.

the girl looked to her in a daze. "Sure? What do you want me to make?"

She was taken back by this.

"Don't worry I'll cook... You can... Well I'll... Why don't I show you to your room first?" She said after stuttering.

The girl nodded politely. As Mika walked past her and she followed her, and walked next to her.

Mika wasn't a rude girl, some times she would say the wrong thing and maybe not mean to offend some one but besides from that she was not. But she didn't know weather to ask or not what the young girls name was and ask her why she was so shocked by her house.

The whole time the young girl was dancing around and playing with Mika's old doll that she had give to her as a gift. The girl seemed too polite yet, she also seemed to want to help out with every thing Mika was doing or spoke of doing. She even wanted to clean up the house, and after Mika had told her she didn't have to do it the young girl started to apologies over and over again for coming across as rude. But Mika didn't know whether she was just nervous of being throw out of the house, or if she was always like this. But as the hours went on she found her self making a huge meal for the two girls, to huge. So she would have to share it with the rest of her large family that would soon come home from what ever they where up to today.

The two girls sat in Mika's small room, clothes in a ball in a small littlie basket at the corner of the end of her bed. Her small blue littlie desk with its pictures of her friends and her self lay next to the light purple pillows on the bed where Mika sat. The end of the bed is where the small girl sat eating ice cream like she had not eaten it before. She swallowed it happily. As Mika fought with her self asking if she should ask her how she died and about her self.

"So is some thing... Are you enjoying the ice cream?" She stuttered.

She looked up from the half eaten ice cream container. "Yes I am Mika Tsukiko... I haven't eaten it seen I died..." She smiled at Mika happily then plopping the spoon full of ice cream in to her mouth then swallowing it.

"Umm.. I hope its alright..." She was going to ask. "How did... Could you tell me... How did you die?" She gulped hopping her question was ok to have asked.

The girl looked up at her putting the container in between her lap that she had worn over sized PJ's that used to belong to Mika when she was littlie. "Well you see.. Mommy had a meeting to go to and I was late for school... I had a Soccer Game I was going to play in.. Even tho I'm just starting my I felt like I was good enough to be a 8 year old pro... So mommy was driving when a car came out of no where... The car had driven into us and that's how it happened..." She had whispered barely hearable for Mika to hear. But she managed to hear her story.

"I'm so sorry..." She said, thinking that she should not have brought it up.

"But don't worry, mommy lived. Daddy came by the hospital to make sure she was ok... Even tho he was mad..." She said trying to place a small on her face.

"I'm so sorry I asked..."

"Don't worry..." She said. "Daddy and mommy got back together after they made up in the hospital..."

"Made up?"

"They had a fight that morning and they made up... Daddy was upset that I was born... He wanted a boy..."

Mika didn't know what to say. _'She seems so happy... Yet she has been throw so much...'_ She gulped. "Could you tell me...? How long have you been... Not alive for?"

She blinked a few times then looked up trying to think. "Just today... I died today..."

Mika's heart was filled with sadness as she looked at her with worried eyes.

"Daddy left the hospital and I was trying to get them to see me... But then.. I ran into another guy who could see me... He was also a spirit... He told me that.." Mika perked up. "No one can see us... But I wonder why you can see me?" She smiled.

"That's what is bugging me... My friends said they didn't see any thing or even hear any thing..."

"He also said that they can't hear us..."

"It's so odd..." She said. "Could I be a sprit and... Well half a sprit and not even no it? I wonder...?" She pondered this thought.

"Mika, we are home!" Her mother called from the kitchen as the voice of her younger brother echoed throw the house, her dad's voice doing the same thing.

The young girl looked to the door. So did Mika. "I'm glad tho..."

Mika looked to her. "About what"

She looked to her. "That my parents deiced to call me Mimi... And that I was a Lee..."

_'So that is...'_ She repeated the names over and over as Mimi kept on talking.

"If they hadn't called me that I would never have made my first friend..." She smiled wider.

Mika's heart was filled with joy as she had a few tears in her eyes. She slowly crawled over on the bed to Mimi.

"I never had friends..." She looked down. "I moved around allot with my mommy and daddy so it was hard..."

The next thing that happened was Mika giving Mimi a big huge. This took her by surprise and it even took the hug giver a surprise to. But Mimi gave her a huge back and they both smiled.

"This is bad..." The black haired boy said to the Vic Captain Renji. "We've been searching for hours... You don't think that a Hollow got her?"

"I'm not sure..." Renji said as the two walked in the cold dark night. "But where not picking up any sign of her... She a powerful sprit so if she's never a human then you know that some body's gonna get hurt..."


	4. Fear Of The Shadowy Figure!

**So this one is really short I know but review if you want the next one up faster.**

Morning had not come soon enough for the two young girls. Mimi lay asleep in her room which was given to her by Mika.

Mika was only sleeping in her room, her parents and her brother where sitting in the kitchen, eating their breakfast before going of to do their usually activities.

Her head on her pillow as she lay on her side as a figure creped up on her and shook her.

_'Was it all a dream? Did I really meet a spirit...? It was such a life like dream...'_

"Wake up Mika... Mika..."

Her eyes slowly opened as she moaned, and looked up to see Mimi standing next to her bed.

_'So it wasn't a dream...?'_ She slowly sat up, her eyes still sleepy, as she yawed and stretched.

Mimi looked at her pleased that she was now up. But hid some thing that she new Mika was not going to like.

"Good morning Mimi..." She smiled at her after a while. "Did you sleep well?"

Mimi jumped a bit then smiled. "Good morning Mika.. Yes I sleep well.. But umm..." She looked down.

Mika followed her gaze. She saw in her hand a letter. It had a small printed name on it, saying _**Mika Tsukiko**_ which was written in black ink, which surprised her that she had a letter.

"Mimi, where did you get that?" She questioned her.

"Two people came by this morning..." She looked up at her. "They seemed angry, and your parents told them you weren't up so they left a note..." Her voice held worried-ness to it.

She looked at the note in the small girl's hand. "May I see it..?"

"Sure Mika..." She handed her the later and she took it and opened it. She took out the letter in front of it and read it.

_**Mika, the dance was last night and you didn't show! You never even picked up your phone or called us. What ever you were thinking I don't want to hear it! We waited an hour at out side for you to show up at the dance so don't even talk to us if you now fell badly! You're now ex friends...**_

Mika glared at the note. _'I could have been hurt, and no you didn't call at all! What the heck!' _She scrunched the letter up in her hand causing Mimi to step back. Mika was mad. They over reacted and didn't even to a thing. But of course she didn't take it to srously from Akahana.. She new this was from her guy friend. Akahana had called her just once last night to make sure she was ok, and she came over. While she hung out with her friend Mimi stayed in her room. _'He always doses this, that guy!'_ She growled witched caused Mimi to step back even more. "The two that came this morning was Akahana... She was only mad because my guy friend was saying mean things about me again..."

"Mean things?" She said taking a chance and coming forward.

"You see, Akahana and I have always been good friends, and my other guy friend moved away and so... Takai who always hated my dear friend that moved away took a chance and entered our group. So he is always flirting with Akahana while he doesn't like me that much. So then he acts like he cares but doesn't... But I don't care anymore... You see, Akahana has a boyfriend and this guy is a bullied in the school who tried to hurt every one... He hasn't hurt Akahana or me yet... Seen my other friend Kai who moved away always kept Takai away from us... But now seen he's gone he want leave us alone..."

"So he just wants to hurt you?"

"Both of us... You see he has a bunch of friends who like to do this kind of thing to the people who don't want them as the leaders of our school... Its so wired... The only reason their doing this is seen Akahana and I don't really care... about the leader thing so thats it..."

She looked a bit confused but tried to under stand.

As the day went on the two spent the day in Mika's room, Mika was expecting Akahana to come over with in the new few hours. It had only been a few hours until after she had called her to tell her. But of course it had only been 12:30 when she had last spoken to her friend. The phone had ringed about 20 or more times from Takai. But she had not picked up the phone seen she knew him to well.

There wasn't much left to do seen she had already eaten and listened to Mimi talk about how grate Mika's room was and that she wished she had had one like this.

But as she waited for Akahana to come over, she kept on getting a strange felling. Like some thing was about to happen, some thing unexpected.


	5. What Happens, Happens!

Ok so I just wanted to say sorry it took me so long to upload and that I will upload sooner if I get more reviews and I'll try not to make this chapter choppy and I am so sorry if I do!

They stood in the room in two neat rows. All but one person broke the row by sitting in front of the two rows. The old man watched as the other Captains stay quite waiting for the Captain's meting to begin.

"Umm..." He nodded his head. "I see that we're all here... So let us start then. Now are their any questions before we start?" He turned his head around the room looking at each Captain. But no one spoke. "Well then..."

"I heard that a spirit went missing once Captain Bayakua's Vic Captain Abria Renji warded off the Hollow that was trying to eat her..." said a man with a very pale face and two things covering his ears."Its interesting that such a powerful resistant could go missing, not even my Squad can pick up any trace on it..."

There was a moment of quite. "Oh! I hear about that..." Said a man warding a hat and wore pink. "The spirit also took off with another resistance..."

"Ah! That's true!" The man with the things over his ears said. "I hope once we find them I can experiment on them..." He chuckled to him self.

"Now, now..." The man wearing a hat said. "Their just kids..."

"But if we don't act now then their might be some trouble in the real world..." said a white haired man. "We should find the spirit and let her live in Soul Society... Seens the spirit's restance (SP) is so strong they would make as a fine Soul Reaper..." He started to caught and put his hand up to block his mouth.

"Why don't you sit down...?" The man warring pick said. "If you're not felling well then you defiantly should rest..."

The man sensed his coughing and looked to him with a warm smile. "I'm fine... I havn't coughed all day, it just started up so I will be fine..."

"You're sure?" He said to his friend.

"Positive..." He started too caught once more.

"Ya really should do some thin bout that caught Jushiro Ukitake..." said a smiling man. "It would be a'shame if ya fell ill dur'n a met'n..."

"Hun!" said the man with things coving his ears. "Don't just change to subject on me!"

"What a horrible man you are..." Said the man warring pink, he muttered thos words but the other man that it was intended at looked at him.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing..." He said calmly.

Jushiro Ukitake sensed his coughing and looked to the man. "I thank you Gin for your concern but don't worry..."

The door bell rang and Mika got up. Mimi who was laying on the bed with her jumped off the bed and ran to the room's door where she had opened it and Mika smiled plesantly at the small child.

The two girls made their was at a quicken pace. Not wanting to keep Mika's friend Akahana waiting they got down the hall way and into the kitchen.

Mika entered the kitchen but not followed by Mimi. Mimi had stopped to pick up a shoe that was out of place. It lay their in the hall away from its other pair.

She walked over to the door and opened the door to be grated by a smiling friend known as Akahana.

"Hey Akahana, have fun at the dance?" Mika grated holding the door for her as she walked in taking off her shoes and placing them with the other pairs.

"Oh ya!" She cheered. "The Seniors got into so much trouble!" She started to laught. "They were playing Foot Ball and the Foot Ball landed in the punch bowl and the punch splattered all over the near by people!"

Mika started to laugh. "I can't believe I had missed it!"

"Ya what happened?" She started to slow down her laughter.

"Well see..." She started. "I well... You remember when I ran off...?" She looked around coming closer. Akahana stepped closer to. "Well you see..." She whispered not wantting her parents to hear. "Their was a child being chased..."

Akahana's eyes went wide with shock. "What?!" She said loudly.

"Ya..." She nodded her head looking at her friend seriously. "So... Now-"

She stopped once she saw Akahana's eyes look at the entrance to the room that stood behind Mika. Mika slowly turned to see what her friend was looking at. It was Mimi...

"So that's that..." Said the old man. "Then it is settled... We will send Renji Abarai Vic Captain from squad 6 and Rikichi also from squad 6 to the real world to find this sprit..." He said looking around the room. "You are all dismissed..."

And with those final words said they walked out of the room, all quite. Their faces stern from the strange meting, all but Gin that is.


End file.
